The Lake
by Craziegirl
Summary: Jason meets a Mystical Creature and his life could be in danger. Just a simple one shot for a challenge. Enjoy


Jason was within his house watching the Saints play against the Cowboys as he took sips of his bud light. Placing the can upon his wooden coffee table he allowed a loud belch to escape his mouth. Tasting the onions he had upon his double cheeseburger earlier made Jason scrunch his nose a bit. Leaning back within the chair he sat in he took a deep sniff, expecting to smell nothing he received a whiff of something sour. Nearly making that double cheeseburger come out from his mouth he got up and headed to his trashcan. Knowing the three week old meat was smelling his house.

"Ugh" he grunted as he tied the bag's top into a simple bow for it to be easy to pick up. Grabbing the trash bag Jason headed thru the back of the kitchen to exit thru the backdoor. As he walked down the cement steps he turned and picked up the can lid and placed the trash bag into the trashcan. A splash came from the lake, but Jason just thought it was the fish until a louder splash filled his ears. Yes fish splashed but this seemed to come from someone instead of something. Thinking it was the neighbors again Jason started to fume again since he didn't want to be responsible if someone drowned in his lake. With fury he turned and marched toward his lake and hollered.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE I THINK YOU SHOULD GET OUT NOW BEFORE I PHONE THE COPS" anger was filling his body as he squinted his eyes within the darkness to see who was within the lake. Luckily their was a light shining above a small part of the lake, as Jason walked closer he looked around until he stood upon the wooden deck.

Their he saw the biggest beautiful eyes ever. They were almond shape and green. A type of green that was dark and glowed a bit in the darkness, it was so alluring that Jason didn't think his eyes could break away. Slowly his eyes went down and he noticed the perfect heart shape face and her alluring pale pink lips. They were not to plump but enough that made Jason want to kiss and nibble upon them. The skin upon this woman was not tan like Sookie his sister, but a milky white. Flawless skin.

Jason did a double blink as he noticed her light blonde hair that was wet from the lake water, it was long enough to go below her breast. Covering up her perfect figure but Jason couldn't help but kneel down to be upon her level. It was clear within her green wide eyes she had a worried look.

"Do you need help to get out"

The woman backed up a bit as her lips barely parted, she too was taking in Jason's beauty. Tilting her head a bit she opened her mouth to speak. The voice that came out was so smooth and perfect that Jason didn't even think it was possible. "No Sir, but are you my sailor" she asked as she slowly came closer. Jason's eyes went down south as he noticed where he should have seen her other private part but instead was something that was also a pale pink.

It was scale like yet not in a gross disgusting way, but it did make Jason want to reach down and see how such a thing would feel. Was he dreaming was the question he kept asking himself. The fin was wear her feet should have been and Jason knew she may have looked delicate and weak on the top but that fin could destroy a small boat if needed. Allowing his eyes to slowly return to hers and he noticed she was a lot closer. So close that he seen the pink diamonds on the out corner of her eyes.

Jason cleared his throat. "No…but I can be" he said so caught up into this mermaids beauty. She gave him a perfect smile showing her teeth, her white straight teeth.

Allowing her mouth to open the sound that came out was a note, just the 'ahhhh' that was simply magic to the ears. Jason was caught off guard and noticed how her lips were so inviting, inviting him to kiss them. For him to claim those perfect lips. Reaching over to kiss the mermaid he noticed she seemed to be sinking within the water but she kept singing the simple note. Unable to break away since it felt like a trance, but it was not like a vampire glamour. No, it was more of a want Jason felt, a strong want that he needed to kiss her lips.

Slowly bending over more he noticed that the mermaid was no fully within the water and Jason just had to kiss those light pink lips. His lips barely brushed the ice cold water but a shriking noise from the background made him jump up

"JASON WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled his sister as she took off running toward the deck.

"Are you trying to kill yourself brother" she asked taking deep breaths as she pulled Jason away from the ice cold water. Jason shook his head but his eyes kept glancing back to the lake but he no longer could see her.

"No sister…their was a woman" he told her truthufly. Sookie gasp and stood up quickly "Well we must help her" she said walking toward the water to help the drowing girl, well what she expected it to be.

Jason shook his head "No its like a fish…no it's a woman fish…..no damn it's a mermaid" he finally found the right term. Sookie stopped in her tracks and rose a brow. Placing her hands upon her hips she gave her brother a stern look.

"A mermaid" she was not believing him.

Jason nodded.

A tall Viking Vampire came from the darkness looking at his wife and Jason "Well thank god your alive then Jason…Mermaids feed off of human souls" he said with no emotion. Jaoson's draw dropped and he shook his head.

"Impossible" he told Eric. Sookie was just in total shock to hear about another Mystical Creature.

Eric shrugged "Call it what you want but if you felt like all you wanted to do was touch her then she was alluring you to your grave. Once your in the water with a mermaid you never escape. Death is your only fate" he smirked at the end enjoying his little story. Sookie gasp and hugged Jason. Jason was in total shock that he never noticed the mermaid slowly coming above the water.

The mermaid glared at Eric but this time it was not beauty that Jason first saw, her green eyes were narrowed as her sharp fangs were out from her teeth. She would have looked like a vampire within water except her fingernails were now long and looked like sharp knives. Eric glared at the Mermaid and his fangs clicked out as he gave her a loud growl.

Quickly the mermaid backed up and swam back underwater. Sookie gasp as she looked at her husband.

"What was that" she asked with terror in her eyes. Eric allowed his fangs to click back in before he spoke.

"A mermaid….a dangerous little thing"

Sookie looked back at the lake then to Jason as she spoke to Eric "Do they fear Vampires" she asked. Eric shrugged.

"It was a chance I took" he said truthfully. He only heard of the stories but never actually encountered them.

Jason stood up "Well…I should just drain this damn lake" he said shaking his head as he headed back within his house.

Sookie went to her husband and they followed Jason within the house.

The Mermaid watched the three people before she slowly pulled herself upon the land. Once her light pink tale hit the solid deck slowly it turned to feet. She was nude sitting upon the deck; slowly allowing herself to stand she headed toward the town of Bon Temps. A mermaid was now on the lose.


End file.
